De historias de terror y otras cosas que es mejor ignorar
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: El miedo es una emoción curiosa, muy curiosa de verdad; nace del instinto más intenso y antiguo de la humanidad: la supervivencia. Siempre temiendo a lo que podría pasar. No hay remedio para este sentimiento, ¡gracias al cielo que no!, y le muerde los talones al que intente huir de él. No corramos amigo mio y enfrentemos nuestra vulnerabilidad, de todas maneras no podemos ganar.
1. Un sueño de rojo y tinta

**Un sueño de rojo y tinta.**

A Sunset siempre le había gustado dormir en el suelo. El frio que lentamente le atravesaba el pijama y se le iba pegando en la piel la relajaba, la oscuridad que envolvía todo en un dulce secreto la protegía, el aroma perfumado de la alfombra en esa habitación ajena le hacía recordar y olvidar al mismo tiempo. Poco podía importarle la cálida cama vacía en la alcoba, nada significaba su mejor amiga en el salón de su propia casa, que por algún motivo había decidido cederle su lecho. La soledad de su falso sueño la obligaba a pensar.

–_Hace tanto que no hacia esto_– habló para sí misma, apenas un murmullo salió de su boca pero de todas maneras regreso al silencio, escuchando atenta, temiendo que alguien pudiera escucharla.

–_Tal vez nunca lo hice_– continuó al mismo volumen, con la misma precaución.

Fijó la mirada en su mano, no alcanzaba a ver casi nada pero le era fácil imaginarse sus uñas postizas teñidas de rojo, rojas cual sangre fresca. Twilight había insistido en pintarle las uñas y ella se lo permitió. "_¿Por qué no me negué? Yo odio el color rojo" _pensó ya en silencio. _"Ella no lo sabe"_ se respondió al instante. Decidió que no tenía ganas de meterse eso en la cabeza, al menos no ahora.

La noche era larga y un solo instante al mismo tiempo, más bien un momento en la vida. Podía contar las horas del día por separado y la noche en una sola masa, una pasta que se traga entera siempre, se pase despierta o dormida. La idea no le alegraba pero tampoco le molestaba; más bien le distraía que era mejor.

Ahí junto a la cama se estaba curiosamente cómoda. Un lugar donde podía ser una extraña, no saber nada, mirar al vacío sin la menor idea de donde debería estar todo y no preocuparse. Le gustaba más de lo que se había imaginado. Cerró los ojos deseando tragar tiempo.

Un ruido en el salón, el golpe seco de algo ligero que cae.

Sin saber bien porque, Shimmer se levantó con ligereza, con el corazón callado y la respiración lenta, pero verdaderamente lista para todo. Tal vez estaba asustada, no lo sabía a decir verdad. "_Ya ni me acuerdo como se siente eso" _ intento decir pero la idea no paso de pensamiento. Caminó hacia la puerta con la boca y los ojos cerrados, recogiendo los dedos de los pies sobre sí mismos aun cuando no esperaba golpear nada ni le importaba hacerlo.

La madera chillo al primer contacto con la perilla, ruidosa y melancólica, llorando una antigua pena sin importancia. Sunset eligió ignorarlo, el salón seguía llamándole, el eco de aquel objeto cayendo seguía retumbando en sus oídos. Atravesó el pasillo dando zancadas para llegar aunque sea un poco antes, estrellarse con un mueble era la menor de sus preocupaciones "_Pero en verdad no estoy preocupada" _ intento hablar una vez más y la voz otra vez se le quedo dentro del cráneo.

La luz de la luna que se escurría por las ventanas inundaba la habitación con rayos azules, estaba fria aun sin viento, como estando bajo el agua y así se sentía Shimmer, sin peso, sin tocar el suelo, irreal, flotando con prisa como si nadara para salvarse de algo extraño. Una de la casuales casualidades de la noche y nada más.

Paseo la vista por el lugar intentando encontrar una pista de lo que fuera que había pasado. Todo en orden, demasiado en orden quizá, desagradablemente ordenado incluso. Esa falta de caos le molestaba, no es que fuera extraña sino que era demasiado común, excesivamente obvia y aburrida _"Es como abrir un regalo de navidad que tu misma elegiste"_ pensó aun investigando, respirando lentamente bajo ese mar etéreo. Twilight sabría bien que había pasado o si algo faltaba. Decidió despertarla.

Se paralizo cuando finalmente alcanzo el sofá.

–_Está muerta–_ vomito las palabras en medio de una arcada a pesar de que esta vez intento solo pensarlas. No pudo gritar ni volver hablar "_Pero no tengo miedo"_ pensó ya de rodillas mientras se sostenía con las manos para no caer.

La sangre le olía artificial, a plástico, a falsedad; como cuando cargaba gasolina en su motocicleta o engrasaba piezas de metal. Sintió su estómago salírsele por la garganta y sobrevolarle la cabeza. La boca comenzaba llenársele de goma y dulzor, sabor a fresa y vomito.

_Está destrozada._

La separación le comenzaba del final del cuello y se perdía en el pantalón del pijama. La piel estaba entera, cuidadosamente echada a los lados, lo demás era un pila de mierda_. ESTÁ MUERTA_. Los hueso parecían haber sido arrancados y pulverizados y revueltos y vueltos a colocar entre el amasijo de carne_. ESTÁ MASACRADA_. Los órganos parecían papilla, apenas reconocibles y Sunset no podía evitar tratar de identificarlos: un pulmón hecho puré, un intestino repleto de agujeros, un corazón cortado justo por la mitad. _LA MATARON_. Se puso de pie otra vez, para mirar mejor, para mirar hasta no ver nada pero la roja sangre ya se le había metido en los ojos. No podía detenerse.

El sabor en su boca cada vez era peor, cada vez más y más real, más cercano a ella, más eterno, más inolvidable_. "Pero no tengo miedo" _repitió en su mente, mirando al cadáver, para sí misma, para no dejar de pensar. Se sentía calmada.

–_Tú la mataste_– la voz le atravesó las orejas y le revolvió el cerebro.

–_No, yo acabo de pasarme por aquí–_ contesto Shimmer por reflejo, sin controlar lo que decía pero no le disgustaron sus palabras. Busco con la mirada a la dueña de la voz. Una mujer alta y envuelta en una túnica negra como sombra estaba frente a la ventana, sin bloquear nada de luz pero oscureciendo la habitación de algún modo.

–_Tú la querías muerta_–. Acuso de nuevo. Cada palabra se le tatuó en la piel, como una condena. "_Ella debió matarla"_ pensó Sunset sin creerlo de verdad, la mujer podría estar en cualquier otra parte y daría exactamente lo mismo, no se sentía amenazada "_No tengo miedo"_ pensó una vez más para sí misma, siempre para sí misma.

–_Un poco, o solo me hubiera gustado que se largara lejos. Yo no la maté_ – confesó por accidente, con la lengua suelta pero sin arrepentimiento. No podía mentir ni tenía ganas de intentarlo.

–_ Tus manos están llenas de sangre Sunset Shimmer_– asevero la jueza. La acusada busco sus palmas, el esmalte rojo brillaba con luz propia, exactamente del mismo color que la sangre de Twilight. _Se extendía_. La tinta se deslizaba por su piel, no se movía sino que crecía y la iban cubriendo los brazos y le goteaba y manchaba el suelo y el aroma de ese esmalte era como si le llenara la boca con aquel sabor a químicos, a fresa, a gasolina y a grasa y a motocicleta y recuerdo y a olvido.

Ser culpable por tener las uñas pintadas de pronto le parecía gracioso. Shimmer no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.

– _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ –. La voz le pareció casi triste, como una madre qué quiere una excusa para perdonar. Sunset sabía que no lo había hecho y también sabía que eso era lo de menos.

– _Porque es insoportable–_. Considero cubrir su boca por un momento pero la sola idea de mancharse la cara con el líquido la convenció de no hacerlo – _No me agrada, cada que estamos solas me apetece golpeara. Cuando no entiende algo y se lo tengo que explicar la detesto, cuando yo no entiendo algo y ella se toma el tiempo de simplificarlo para mí me parece despreciable; solo cuando estamos entre las demás puedo olvidarme por un momento de que ella está ahí y pasarla bien antes de que vuelva a abrir la boca o me ahogue en su estúpido perfume de lilas–._

Silencio, silencio ruidoso, de ese que se da cuando se piensa profundamente o se quiere ignorar algo desesperadamente. Sunset no sentía que tuviera nada por decir, la mujer frente a la ventana en cambio le parecía que estaba esperando para hablar de nuevo, para abrir la boca otra y otra vez y obligarla a responderle en cada ocasión.

–_Por favor, ella es tu mejor amiga_– resultaba imposible ver el rostro de aquella criatura con voz de madre pero lloraba, Sunset sabía que lloraba.

–_Lo es_–. Concedió con la misma falta de emoción con que soltaba todo, sin arrepentirse ni contradecir nada. _– Y al odio de verdad. A veces me pregunto si a las demás realmente les agrada, las eh odio hablar mal de ella de vez en cuando y las eh contradicho y eh defendido a twilight con cosas que no pienso en cada ocasión–. _La extraña volvió a esperar.

–Y aun así la detesto–. Continuo Sunset para cerrarlo todo, para terminar su turno de hablar.

Shimmer observo al cadáver una vez más; el rostro de Twilight le regreso la mirada a pesar de no moverse. No podría arrepentirse aunque quisiera. No se estaba contradiciendo, solo exponía una sucesión de hechos claros: la chica muerta en el sofá era su mejor amiga y ella la odiaba de verdad; habia haceptado hacer una pijamada con ella aun cuando no soportaba que estuvieran a solas; No le importaba verla ahí, no sentía nada aun cuando se arqueaba como si fuera a vomitar y no tenía miedo aun cuando alguien acababa de asesinarla y estaba casi segura de ser la siguiente. Todo le parecía en perfecta lógica y sentido.

Sin ver nada Sunset sintió a la mujer abrir la boca un par de veces y cerrarla de nuevo, arrepentida de sus palabras o de su camino quizá. Juzgándola por algo, condenándola por otro motivo, deseosa de ejecutar sentencia al mismo tiempo. "_Pero no le tengo miedo"_ repitió para sí misma en su mente, sintiendo cada palabra como una sola.

–_Lo siento mucho querida, ya no hay tiempo_–. Bastó un segundo para que la mujer quedara frente a ella, un solo instante para que extendieras sus largos brazos y los pasara por su espalda. "_Así que este es el final: Hablar y morir, poner todo en orden antes de largarse al pozo, verdades y prioridades cuando ya no hay tiempo de nada. Terminare igual que Twilight, alguien encontrara los dos cadáveres hechos pedazos y buscaran a un asesino un rato, luego se rendirán y nos iremos juntas al olvido. No tengo miedo"._ El abrazo no la sorprendió, el calor envolviéndola como fuego no la molestó en lo más mínimo y la negrura que se le metió bajo la piel no logro asustarla.

Silencio. Sin ideas. Sin sentir. Rojo… sangre fresca, plástico, muerte, goma, gasolina, grasa, recuerdos, _TWILIGHT_.

Sunset gritó; un grito sordo, hacia adentro, como un bostezo repentino; Ya luego despertó.

–_Eh… lamento despertarte, pensé que querías dormir un poco más_– La chica de cabello morado la miraba desde arriba, envuelta en un as de luz; apenas unos centímetros sobre el rostro de Sunset. Un juego de mantas extraño la cubría. Rojo, rojo como la sangre fresca y el esmalte de uñas.

–_Uhg, eh, qu, ¿ah?, Twi_– Shimmer tocio un balbuceo extraño mientras se sentaba de una arcada y arrojaba los cobertores sobre sus piernas.

–_Parece que te caíste de la cama–._ Una risa acompaño sus palabras, una risa inocente, como la de quien se ríe de pura alegría, alegría de poder reírse. _– Bueno, te espero para desayunar, tengo como 3 tipos diferentes de cereal y puedes elegir el que quieras–. _No parecía esperar una respuesta pero de todas maneras miraba fijamente, justo a los ojos.

–_Yo… Twi–. _Y cerro la boca una vez más, sin saber que decir ni poder tragarse el nudo que le crecía en la garganta, a pesar de la fuerte sensación de deber una respuesta que le pajareaba en las costillas. La verdad le picaba desde adentro.

–_Aunque, si quieres claro, también puedes dormir un poco más–._ Y salió de su propia habitación, rápidamente, de nuevo con una de aquellas risas inocentes, con la seguridad que regala la luz del día, la confianza en que todo es tan real como puede ser.

Y Sunset se quedó ahí. No estaba confundida, apenas despertar supo que todo había sido un sueño y aun así no quería llevar las ideas hasta el final. Se sentía engañada, sentía que algo importante se le estaba escapando y no atinaba a descubrir qué.

El lecho perfectamente tendido se robaba toda su atención por momentos mientras seguía recostada en el suelo "_Twilight no es estúpida, ella sabe que no me caí de la cama"_ pensó temiendo ser escuchada a pesar de lo imposible que era eso. Volvió la cabeza para mirar su mano sin tener que alzarla. Un par de uñas habían sido arrancadas y las demás tenían el esmalte desgastado; el sabor químico todavía le rondaba la boca y le recordaba su motocicleta y la clase de química y la sangre y su sueña y su verd...

Shimmer eligió quedarse ahí más tiempo, tanto como pudiera aguantar con sus propios pensamientos y el recuerdo de su _pesadilla_ en medio de la luz del día, entre el calor del estanque de rayos de sol que entraba por la ventana y de la peste a lilas en la alfombra. Por más que lo intentaba su sueño no le traía emoción ninguna, nada sobre su mejor amiga.

No pensaba admitirlo, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

* * *

**Notas de su Miserable autor ManiacoDepresivo:**

**Ey queridos lectores, no tengo mucho que comentar de esta historia; como todo lo que lanzo cuando estoy moderadamente aburrido: lo escribí en espacio de una hora (debo advertir que eso es mucho tiempo para lo corta que es) y la revise poco. Es interesante concentrarse poco en la forma y correr tras un mensaje.**

**Pd: Hoy me gane un tiburón ballena (de peluche) en una maquina de garra.**

**Ppd: Creo que escribir una serie de one-shots de terror pero no solo no estoy seguro sino que lo dudo.**

**Bye Bye, se despide su, por que no decirlo, Magnánimo autor ManiacoDepresivo.**


	2. Huida

**Huida.**

El escabrosos murmuro de un arroyo lejano alcanzo a Fluttershy, aún bajo la gruesa cobertura de su saco de dormir, aun bajo la pesada cama de madera en la que se escondía, aun entre las tinieblas de su habitación.

Los extraños susurros cargados de impíos secretos que podía ofrecer aquel anciano río no le alteraban demasiado por si mismos, después de todo pocas veces había logrado entenderlos y las veces que lo había hecho su alma destrozada había conseguido recuperarse, siempre con el raro consuelo de convencerse a sí misma que lo había soñado. No, en verdad estaba acostumbrada y no le molestaba aquel vago murmuro que algunas veces odiaba y otras no; pero la había alcanzado.

Su seguridad se había deshecho con ese sencillo hecho: no podía huir.

A sus 8 años de edad Fluttershy tenía una sola cosa clara _"Es mejor correr que pelear"._ Siempre prefería evitarse los conflictos, abandonar lo prescindible con tal de no ser lastimada, esconderse porque no era tan rápida para correr; ocultarse en su grueso saco de dormir, debajo de su pesada cama de madera y entre las tinieblas de su habitación. De pronto le pareció que no había modo de huir del mundo.

La tentación siempre recaía en ignorar, en cubrir sus orejas y sus ojos y sus labios y acostarse hasta que se hubiese olvidado de que estaba escondiéndose; pero el conocimiento de que no podía huir le retorcía las muñecas y la obligaba a arañarse los brazos, dejando profundos surcos blanquecinos como huellas de su verdad. La maligna certeza de que tarde o temprano debería salir y enfrentarlo todo le revolvía el estómago y hacía los ojos llorar, la cabeza le dolía y las uñas de su mano derecha se arruinaban entre sus labios.

–Angel–. Llamo una sola vez, con los dientes apretados y una suave voz quebrada por el horror. Le basto un segundo de silencio para que el pánico se metiera en sus venas.

Su pequeña mascota era un conejo blanco y esponjoso, dulce como pocos animales que hubiera conocido, siempre dispuesto a amar y ser amado ante el menor gesto de su dueña; aquella infantil criatura se atrevería a todo para alcanzar a su ama, sin condiciones ni deseos más que un mirada de amor, más que una caricia de cariño y gusto de poder compartir la vida con ella. Nada se atrevió a corromper las tinieblas de la habitación.

El saco de dormir rodo desde debajo de la cama velozmente y se abrió cual crisálida. No floreció una hermosa mariposa, aunque el acto tuvo un tacto de belleza, no se abrió paso una poderosa polilla, pero la ruptura tuvo su fuerza, no apareció un nuevo ser, pero la extraña impresión del nacimiento de algo nuevo aparto la oscuridad mucho antes de que la lámpara se encendiera. Fluttershy abrió los ojos cuando supo que la habitación estaba iluminada, cuando escucho el "Clic" fruto de su mano en el interruptor.

Los animales de felpa hechos pedazos se le atragantaron en los ojos, los observo largamente, pronunciando sin voz el nombre de cada uno mientras identificaba los restos revueltos y las pieles arrancadas; luego se aseguró de olvidarlos y clavo la vista en los muebles destrozados contra los muros, en los pedazos de espejo formando constelaciones en el suelo, en las esquirlas de metal y vidrio pintado de las pocas joyas que alguna vez alguien le había regalado. Su vista se perdió en el charco rojo que amenazaba de pronto con alcanzar sus pies.

Su conejo había cambiado completamente; ahora su pelo era rojo y lacio, y los ojos ya no estaban como para confundirse entre la fragante sangre, solo un par de cuencas negras y profundas, y los huesos le sobre salían por la espalda, delgados y filosos como alas. La placa de su collar le mantenía la boca abierta y de algún modo le hacía pronunciar su nombre, tan solo para asegurarse de que no lo olvidaran.

Los ojos de Fluttershy se dirigieron por un instante a la puerta, pero supo de inmediato que estaba cerrada por fuera. Entonces apago las luces y regreso a su sitio.

El escabrosos murmuro de un arroyo lejano alcanzo a Fluttershy, aún bajo la gruesa cobertura de su saco de dormir, aun bajo la pesada cama de madera en la que se escondía, aun entre las tinieblas de su habitación. El nombre Angel fue olvidado de inmediato y la pequeña niña finalmente consiguió huir al olvido del sueño. Al menos hasta mañana.

* * *

**Mejor publico esto ahora que acabo de escribirlo, justo antes de que me arrepienta. **

**Los quiere su mal editor y peor autor ManiacoDepresivo y me tengo que ir a clases así que... Bye,Bye.**

**Espero sus reviews y esas cosas...**


End file.
